1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle parking arrangements.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present for vehicle parking arrangements a stationary parking meter is provided for each parking bay, or zone, that must be charged with cash either before parking or at the end of a period of parking. The parking meters may in some instances be operated using a credit card or devoted pre-paid card. In all cases, each meter is committed to its own parking bay or zone, and being generally accessible, remains vulnerable to vandalism and robbery. Further inherent problems arise in adjusting or varying the parking tariff at each meter from time to time, as each meter must then be visited and adjusted. Maintenance crews and breakdown crews are also required to service and repair the parking meters as an on-going expense.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce these problems.
According to the invention there is provided a vehicle parking meter arrangement having a device for separate devoted use by a vehicle user arranged to be located in the vehicle during use and visible from outside the vehicle, the device comprising a portable housing unit arranged to be supported inside the vehicle and including a visual indicator for portraying a positive condition of the device during use, a two-way radio circuit for a user for communicating with a parking service provider to alert the service provider of his desire to park in a parking bay and for the service provider to check payment arrangements of the user and approve vehicle parking for a time period, in which the approval is confirmed via the two-way radio circuit and the device initiated for that time period by signals generated by the two-way radio circuit to adopt the positive condition.
The two-way radio circuit may be incorporated in the device and include a manually responsive switch for use in alerting the service provider of the desire to park in the parking bay. The manually responsive switch means may be a keypad.
The device is preferably releasably attachable in the vehicle.
The unit may include a timer arranged to change the device from the positive condition after a predetermined time interval. The visual indicator may be arranged to portray another condition of the device after the termination of the predetermined time interval.
The device may be arranged to incorporate a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM card).
The device may have a port arranged to receive and hold a pre-paid tariff parking card.
The device may be arranged to respond to signals from a vehicle security alarm system and to transmit a warning signal when initiated by the vehicle security alarm system. The warning signal may be a radio signal.
The radio signal is transmitted to a telephone network. The device may be arranged to communicate with a Global Positioning System (GPS).
The device may be arranged to receive information from the parking service provider identifying on a screen any unoccupied parking bays in locations adjacent to the vehicle.
The vehicle parking meter arrangement may include a voice actuated switch for alerting the service provider of the desire to park.
The two-way radio circuit may comprises a mobile telephone.
The two-way radio circuit may comprise a telephone hand set installed in the vehicle.
The two-way radio circuit may comprise a Global Navigation System installed in the vehicle.